Nothing in the World
by Frederika Gryphon
Summary: A short, slightly random piece. Sirius, wondering just what Remus means to him, and does HE mean as much to Remus?


Anyone who knows me will know I adore S&R fics.and so, here is a short(ish), sweet, and possibly fluffy fic based on.(duh duh DUUUH!) Sirius and Remus, probably still in MWPP days.  
  
Written for my friend Gypsy, who loves S&R too!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody.but if I did, gimmie Remi and Siri! Yaaay! Oh, and the phrase "Ivory and Gold" is from one of Mieko Belle's (glitterific) fics. I'm a big fan of her stuff, and really hope she won't flame me or anything for swiping that line.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nothing In the World  
  
"HoneybeautifulambersugarkissesmilkysilvermoonlightpredjudicefearlovesexyRem us"  
  
Sirius Black was trying to think of what flooded his brain when anyone said the words "Remus Lupin", trying to decipher the effect the werewolf had on him. He'd fallen in love with Remus nearly a year ago, and had buried his feelings for several months, until, in a burst of passion and a moment of unpredictability, he confessed all. And Remus, in his wonderful calm way, had accepted it and strove to treat Sirius no differently from before.  
  
But something was different. Sirius felt the change maybe two months ago. Something, he didn't know what, but something about his beloved Remus had changed. Sirius hardly dared hope it would be anything positive to do with him, and banned himself for even thinking it. He knew the facts - Remus had said plainly that he was straight, as much as he hated disappointing his friend, and that that was that.  
  
And then all that came crashing down, on that one evening before the full moon, as Sirius was hugging his friend goodbye before he went to the Shack, when Remus pulled him closer and kissed him.  
  
Since then, his whole world spinning in a blur of happiness, passion, and sometimes sadness, Sirius found new things to think about. Like now, during the Christmas holidays, while Sirius was staying at Hogwarts but Remus had been taken on holiday by his family. Sirius missed him terribly, and had only received one letter from him, and had not yet had a reply. So, Sirius spent the long, slow hours thinking of his lycanthropic beloved, and as each day passed, he grew worried that maybe he did not mean as much to Remus as Remus did to him. He had once said, while talking to Sirius, that he loved the Marauders, so much that he'd do anything, even die for them. And Sirius knew what he meant, he loved his friends with all his heart, but he was in love with Remus, it was just that tiny bit different. And now, Sirius was scared that Remus maybe didn't feel that tiny bit different, that he was just trying to make Sirius happy. So, in desperation, he had sent another owl to Remus, with a note asking if he was as in love as Sirius, even though Remus hadn't yet replied to the first letter he sent. Now, Sirius thought he'd just made everything worse. After all, he didn't think anybody, anybody at all, could find anyone as precious as he found his Moony.  
  
"Precious.." muttered Sirius, still trying to grasp what it was that he thought about when he heard, or saw anything to do with Remus. His eyes fell on a carved statue of a lion, shining gold with crimson inlays and ivory teeth.  
  
"Ivory and gold.." Sirius thought. Was that it? Was that what flickered around his mind at the mere mention of his lover's name? It seemed to fit - Remus' hair and eyes seemed to be flecked with gold when they caught the light, and his soft skin was ivory white, and above all, they were precious.  
  
Suddenly, his thought was interrupted by a furious tapping on the window. Looking up, Sirius saw his owl, Merlin, flapping against the glass. Racing over, and wrenching the window open, Sirius grabbed at the parchment tied to Merlin's leg. Surely it was from.  
  
"Sirius,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written back to your first letter - Merlin seemed exhausted when he got here, as did that other owl when he showed up, but I thought his letter needed answering more urgently, so I'm sending newly recovered Merlin with this reply. You asked if I love you. Of course I do, Pad. You know that. But am I in love? Well, put it like this. When I'm with you, I'm so happy and I wish it could last longer, and when I'm not all I think about is the next time I'll be with you. Sometimes, I think I'm going to cry at the mere thought that there might be the slightest possibility that someone or something will take us away from each other. And when we kiss, there's nothing in the world I'd rather be doing. I love you.  
  
Remus."  
  
Sirius sat down and smiled. Not only did he have the mindblowing news that Remus really, truly loved him, but he'd also found the answer to what he'd been trying to work out. Remus wasn't just a werewolf, a wizard, a boy. He wasn't like ivory and gold. He was like nothing in the world, and so was Sirius. 


End file.
